Harry Potter Fight's Back
by Mejju
Summary: Harry Potter get sent back to the founders time by a mysterious spell. What will this unforeseen obstacle do to Dumbledore's plans of manipulation? Good!Slytherin Bad!Manipulative!Dumbledore OOC!Smart!SlightlySarcastic!Harry. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Fights Back Chapter 1**

 **Hey everyone. To anyone wondering I am continuing this story. I have combined that current chapter into 2 larger chapters, which suits my current writing style more. I will try and update this story every 2 weeks, depending on how much school work I have(Calculus is kicking my ass). Sorry for any mistakes in the story, I tried to fix them but I may have missed a few. If you have any concerned feel free to leave a review or pm me.**

 **-Kit**

Harry groaned as he looked around. The world was blurry. Where were his glasses? What Harry could see, however, was unfamiliar. The last thing he remembered was being his with an unknown spell. Whatever it was, it was probably dark. Harry heard footsteps vaguely seeing a hand appear in his field of vision. A hand that held a familiar pair of glasses.  
"I assume these are your's?" The owner of the hand said smoothly. Harry nodded gratefully, sliding the glasses onto his face. Harry looked up and,realizing he was laying on stone, quickly stood while brushing off his clothes. Not that it helped any; his clothes were torn and bloodied from the tournament.  
The man who had handed Harry his glasses raised an eyebrow but, thankfully, didn't comment. Harry took a moment to examine his surroundings. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made of familiar stone. Hogwarts. But it was different; almost... newer.  
The man stood in front of him, calmly waiting. He had raven hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with a green ribbon. He wore a white tunic-like shirt and dark brown trousers under a simple but elegant black robes. The man cleared his throat, getting Harry's attention.  
"What is your name, Little One?" He asked. Harry frowned at the nickname but ignored it, he's been called worse.  
"Isn't it rude to ask someone their name before giving your own?" Harry ask. The man's polite smile widened.  
"True, but isn't it also considered rude to enter one's chambers without permission?" The man replied teasingly. Harry nodded. Looking around he could see that he was in someone's bedroom.  
"Hadrian James Potter. Harry." Harry held out his hand to shake. He was surprised when his name didn't draw a reaction from the man.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." He grasped Harry's forearm. "My name is Salazar Slytherin."  
Harry felt like he was going to pass out. Salazar Slytherin? As in the Founder Salazar Slytherin? Harry started panicking. He really couldn't stay out of trouble could he? _'Calm down,'_ Harry told himself when he started to shake. _'It'll do no good if you start hyperventilating.'_ Harry took a deep breath. First things first, find out if he's telling the truth.  
"Salazar Slytherin, like the Founder of Hogwarts?" Harry asked quickly, hoping he hadn't offended him. Salazar didn't appear to mind the incredibility.  
"The one and only. Though, seeing as the school hasn't opened, I would like to ask how you knew that." Salazar stated frowning. Harry gulped and Salazar's green eyes narrowed. After lots of internal debating Harry replied.  
"I'm from the future. I know how it sounds but it's the truth." Harry said quickly. Salazar froze, processing what Harry said. He didn't think Harry was lying, so by default he must be telling the truth, right? Salazar looked at the young man before him. It would explain his style of dress, as well as the things he had slid on his face. The young man, Harry?, had wild hair and green eyes that surpassed emeralds in their brightness. He couldn't help but believe him, as illogical as it may be.  
"Very well." Salazar said. Harry felt shock, he hadn't expected it to be that easy.  
"You believe me?" Harry ask.  
"You have given me no reason to doubt you, so why should I?" A small frown formed on Harry's face. Salazar looked down at Harry.  
"What's wrong?." Salazar asked gently.  
"Nothing. Most people like to see the worst in me, I guess. Most people don't believe what I say." Harry muttered, trying to make himself seem smaller. He flinched when Salazar grabbed his shoulders and drew him into a hug. He slowly relaxed when he felt a hand run through his hair, calming him down.  
"I will always believe you, until you give me a reason not to." Salazar said, squeezing Harry before pulling back.  
"Now, I believe that it is time for the afternoon meal. care to join me?" All Harry can do is nod and follow Salazar out the door, thinking about how he seemed different than everyone described him. Harry followed Salazar in a sedate pace, taking a moment to study the surroundings.  
The Hogwarts Harry knew wasn't very different from the one he saw now. The one Harry saw now had less cracks in the walls, less weathering on the floors created by thousand of students walking through the hallways. Small details that made this place lose it's homey feeling. Harry rushed forward when he realized that he was being left behind.  
A few hallways later the came to the Great Hall, The wooden doors Harry knew from his time were replaced with an open archway, framed in stone. Salazar looked at Harry and smiled reassuringly, telling Harry that he'd be fine. Harry nodded to Salazar and stepped through the doorway.

The other three founders were sitting where the Professors usually would except, instead of a rectangular table, the founders sat at a round table. Directly in front of the door sat Godric Gryffindor, to his right sat Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff in front of him. To his left sat an empty chair, presumably where Salazar usually sat.  
When Harry and Salazar entered the founder's looked up at them, the table magically expanding to fit another person. The founders rose to greet them.  
"I didn't know we were expecting a guest." Godric said to Salazar.  
"Neither did I." Salazar replied while chuckling.

Dinner, or Supper, with the Founder was a strange affair. It wasn't tense but it wasn't comfortable. The Founders were nothing like Harry expected. Godric Gryffindor wasn't brash or reckless, like most people in the Gryffindor House, but chose his words with care and precision. Rowena Ravenclaw wasn't cold or a Know-it-all but warm and Down-to-Earth. Helga Hufflepuff wasn't meek and quiet but loud and strong-willed. And Salazar. Salazar was opposite of everything Harry had expected. He was kind, gentle, and doesn't seem very judgemental.  
Someone clearing their throat brought Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked around, the Founders were looking at him expectantly. Harry realized that he'd missed something. Salazar smiled at him. Salazar knew that, if he were in Harry's position, he would be overwhelmed too.  
"I said these are my Co-Founders: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff." Salazar repeated himself.  
"You may call me Godric."  
"Rowena."

"Helga."  
Harry nodded.  
"My friends, this is Hadrian James Potter. He claims he is from the future, I am inclined to believe him." Salazar spoke once the others were done. The others eyes Harry doubtfully but wheels were turning in Rowena's head.  
"Then ,young Hadrian, tell us your story." Rowena said.  
Harry told them everything. How he was left with his Maternal Aunt and her family, his treatment under their care, being told he was a Wizard, his first experience in Diagon Alley, how he was almost sorted into Slytherin. He told them of the prejudice from the British Wizarding World towards anything dark. He told them everything he could think of, ending with the graveyard and being sent to the past.  
By the end of his tale the others were in shock. Things had definitely changed in the future. Each Founder had different reactions but Salazar's was the most prominent. He was pale with shock and red with anger. He was shocked that people thought of him a evil, though he could understand. Snakes are commonly associated with darkness and people distrusted them. He was angry with humanity in general. Do people see only what they want to see? How could anyone abuse and neglect a child like that? In this time every child was something to treasure, as few children were born.  
Harry had had bear everything alone, but no more. Salazar promised himself silently. Harry would not have to suffer through it alone. Salazar would be there to help him, even if that meant abandoning his life here and following Harry to the future.

Harry would never be alone again.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Fights back Chapter 2**

 **Hey everyone. Sorry for any mistakes in the story, I tried to fix them but I may have missed a few. If you have any concerned feel free to leave a review or pm me.**

 **-Kit**

Everyone was in a panic, Cedric Diggory was found dead and Harry Potter was nowhere to be found. The crowd parted as Dumbledore strolled through, looking his age. Dumbledore cast Sonorus on himself.  
"SILENCE." Everyone quieted. "Thank you. There is no need for panic, dear people. There is a simple way of revealing what had happened." Dumbledore waved his wand muttering 'praeteritum revelare'* and a golden hologram appeared before them. It showed Harry and Cedric in the graveyard, Cedric's death, Voldemort's resurrection, Harry and Voldemort dueling, and a spell hitting Harry in the back.  
There was chaos on the Quidditch Pitch as they saw Harry disappear in a flash of light. The Minister stormed up to Dumbledore, demanding to know what spell Harry had been hit with. For once the Wizarding World agreed. Dumbledore sighed. All his perfectly planned plans ruined by one spell.  
"It sends the person hit to their soulmate, no matter when or where they are."  
The Wizarding World was stunned. Their savior could be anywhere, at any time. Who would save them now?

Meanwhile, inside the castle, a long forgotten portrait opened his eyes and smiled.

The moment Dumbledore was alone in his office his magic exploded around him. Dumbledore raged and shouted about how he'd lost his pawn and all his plans were ruined now. In his rage Dumbledore didn't notice his magic tearing portraits from the wall or 'priceless' tools being smashed. Nor did he notice a lone house elf glare at him and leave with a *pop*.

Sirius looked up when he heard the *pop* of a house elf. He was expecting it to be Kreacher but he instead saw Harry's house elf Dobby. Dobby stared up at Sirius with panicked eyes.  
"Harrys' Dogfather! Harry's' Dogfather must help Dobby!" Dobby wailed. Sirius looked down at the house elf, amused.  
"Slow down. Take a breath." He paused as Dobby took a deep breath. "Now, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Prongslet?"  
"Headmaster Dumbledore! He says he is using Harry Potter, sir! 'That foolish boy went and ruined my plans. Where will I find another person to make the perfect martyr?' He says!" Dobby rambles, not seeing Sirius freeze.  
"Dobby. What happened to Harry?" Sirius questioned dangerously, resembling his animagus form. Sirius swore to kill the barmy old codger if he hurt his godson.  
"Harry Potter Sir was hit by a spell, Sir! The spell sent him to his soulmate!" dobby replied, not realizing that Sirius was becoming furious.  
"And why was I not informed of this?"Sirius said lowly, holding back a growl.  
"Headmaster says, Sir, you should be left in the dark. He says you need to be completely loyal to him not Harry Potter!" Dobby informed Sirius.  
"DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius roared. He would find Dumbledore and get to his godson if it was the last thing he did.

Dumbledore had just calmed down from his violent explosion when a knock sounded on his office door. Dumbledore quickly righted his office, banishing the things that couldn't be fixed. Dumbledore calmly sat behind his desk and told them to enter. He would need to reapply his wards, they were failing. As a result Dumbledore didn't know who had knocked. The door swung open elegantly revealing a stoic Sirius Black. Dread filled Dumbledore's stomach.  
"Come in, My Boy. Have a seat." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly manner. Sirius' eyebrow rose sharply. His electric blue eyes glowed with power and fury. Sirius stalked into the room, coming to a stop in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore spread his arms open in a welcoming gesture.  
"What can I do for you, My Boy?" Dumbledore asked.  
"What you can do for me," Sirius said in a low voice, "is tell me why I wasn't informed when my Godson went missing." Dumbledore's' smile thinned into a narrow line.  
"I'm sorry to say, Dear Boy, that I don't know what you're talking about. Harry is with his friends in Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore lied through his teeth.  
"Then Headmaster," Sirius challenged, "you won't mind giving me the current password so I can check on Harry for myself, would you?No? I didn't think so." Sirius rose from his chair and leant over the Headmaster's desk.  
"Now, allow me to repeat myself. Why wasn't I informed when my Godson went missing?"

Sirius smirked as he strolled out of Dumbledore's' office. If anyone entered now they would find a pale Headmaster surrounded by a war-zone. Everything was, once again, smashed and broken. Power radiated from Sirius as he walked through the halls, headed to the main entrance. Students fled from his path, though none recognized him as the azkaban-escapee.  
Once he was past the wards Sirius apparated to Grimmauld Place. Sirius quickly Flooed Remus, asking him to come through as soon as possible. After explaining the situation to Remus they began to comb the Black family library for anything that could help them. They had been searching for hours when Remus finally found something.  
"Sirius, come look at this!" Remus called. Sirius hurried over, covered in a fine layer of dust. Remus turned the book so Sirius could read it.  
"A House Elf that is bound to their Master may appear before their Master no matter where, or when, their Master is." Sirius muttered softly as he read. Sirius eyes widened as he processed what he had just read.  
"Dobby!" Sirius called loudly. Dobby appeared with a *pop*.  
"Harrys' Dogfather has called Dobby! What does the Dogfather need?" Dobby said enthusiastically. Sirius would have laughed at Remus' expression if the situation wasn't so serious.  
"Dobby," Sirius knelt down to Dobby's level, "is it possible for you to take us to Harry?" Dobby frowned, considering the idea, before nodding to Sirius.  
"But..." Dobby said hesitantly, "I is only able to take one person." Tears welled up in Dobby's eyes. Remus quickly intervened.  
"It's Ok, Dobby. Take Sirius with you." Sirius was about to protest when Remus said-  
"He's your Godson Sirius, he needs you more than he needs me." Sirius nodded. He didn't like it but Remus was right. Dobby held out his hand for Sirius.

They disappeared with a *pop*. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter**


End file.
